


Turns

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: Cormac and Romilda enjoy each other in a variety of ways. A tiny, short drabble.





	Turns

**Author's Note:**

> For hp_may_madness Day 19 - Prompts: Stutter / Silk, Kink: Blindfolding

They took it in turns.  
  
Sometimes, it was Romilda, cuffed to the bed posts, her limbs spread, as Cormac teased her gently. His fingers, his mouth, his tongue, all soft and warm, pressed against every inch of her body one after the other, arousing her in ways she’d never thought possible. Her breath would escape in stutters as he lowered himself to her, and she’d push her hips upwards, longing desperately for his touch.  
  
Sometimes, it was Cormac, hands tied above his head with silk handkerchiefs and one wrapped carefully around his eyes. He’d shudder as Romilda experimentally ran the feather of her quill down the centre of his chest, the inside of his thighs, the backs of his arms, until he was leaking and begging. His strangled gasps when she finally gave him what he wanted were always worth the wait.  
  
Sometimes, it was neither of them. Free, they’d grasp at each other’s bodies, arching against each other, eyes falling closed, mouths falling open, the cries of each other’s names on their lips and hanging in the air like a subtle promise.  
  
They took it in turns, exploring each other, learning new things each time, always hungering for more.


End file.
